Broken
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: Michaela is taken by two men one afternoon and Sully must save her, when Hank gets involved will he reign as her true hero or will niether man be able to save her? MMA rated for possible futuer violence... Bad summary  good story though... p I Promise.
1. Taken

A/N- Time placed after season 2 but without the marriage proposal of anyone to Mike, and Myra ends up going back to Hanks... not married either, they waited in my world... a little confusing but I trust you'll hang in there... lol

PS If I owned it still be on...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART 1

Michaela walked to the clinic in a state of fury after leaving the saloon. Hank had ushered her out after a customer 'ordered' Myra. She had proceeded to yell at Hank and storm out.

As she entered the clinic two men grabbed her and pulled her out to their wagon. One jumped in with her and the other drove, Michaela struggled and managed to shout before they forced chloroform on her mouth.

Hank raced from the saloon in time to step in front of the horses. He grabbed the wagon's side and threw himself at the man holding Michaela. As he knocked the guy out the other man cracked him in the head and he fell unconcious beside Michaela as the wagon raced on.

Sully had seen everything and ran for Michaela. As he reached the edge of town the second man woke and aimed his rifle at Sully.

The man shouted and shot, the bullet ripped through Sully's leg like it was paper. Sully fell and cried in agony as he watched the wagon dissappear.

By then the whole town was out and they hurried to Sully, leading him to Jake for his leg.


	2. First attack

A/N- See it ain't confusing... i'll post more once i see if its liked just postin one side of a page in my notebook each time...

PS I dont own...tear 3 DQMW

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank woke to a semi-dark tent with no one in sight. He was trying to find Michaela when he heard a loud crash and laughter outside, before he made it to the opening of the tent he heard the crying, the pleading of Michaela.

"...Stop, please, no..."

Michaela had woken up to a camp full of gruff looking men, as soon as she stirred the man closest her spoke and all activity silenced.

"Well, well our first captive awakes, I suppose we hit the man a little... hard."

Laughter rose and Michaela got to her feet.

"What man?"

"I believe its the saloon owner."

"Hank?"

"Yes, thats it, he gave us drinks earlier today."

"How, why...?"

"When you screamed he ran and jumped into the wagon, quite a sight I would assume."

"I knocked him out."

The man who had been driving the wagon stepped closer to her and grinned.

"Please, let me see him, he could be hurt."

Michaela stepped away from him and pleaded.

"What would you give us?"

The man grabbed her arm and sent her flying into the nearest object. As she hit it laughter broke out and the man pulled her to him.

"Mabye I want something."

"...No,...stop, please no..."

The man tossed her to the ground and crawled onto her.

"Oh, it might be fun,"

Michaela started to struggle and recieved a slap for her troubles. As she started to panic she saw the tent she was in front of open.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Hank came out of the tent and ripped her attacker off of her and threw him to the ground. He jerked Michaela up and tossed her into the tent as he stood his ground.

"Fine, you be the hero, we'll wait."

Laughter broke out and the men went about their business.

Hank entered the tent head pounding, and found Michaela standing by the entrance.

"You alright?"

"Of course, let me take a look at your head."

Hank could see she wanted to change the subject, and he defineatly wasn't in the mood to argue so he agreed and sat down. He watched her tear a piece of her dress to bandage his head. Through it all he paid most attention to her hands, which just happened to be shaking uncontrolably.


	3. On the move

A/N- No note lol but i promise it'll pick up speed...

Dont own...so sad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sully was out of the clinic he was saddling his horse, and tieing a spare for Hank. Sully was glad that Hank was with her, because as hard as he came off Sully knew Hank wouldn't let anyone hurt Michaela if he could stop it.

As Sully continued to prepare his horse Brian ran up to him.

"C'mon Sully lemme' come!"

"Brian you need to watch the house, I'll move quicker without ya."

"But..."

"No! I'll bring yer ma back, I promise, really."

Brian turned and went to help at the saloon. It was the only job he knew and Hank was helping his ma so he owed it to him.

Sully left at first light, Wolf running beside him hot on Hank and Michaela's scents.

In town Brian was clearing the bar when Myra approached him.

"Your ma'll be fine,"

"How do you know?"

"Cause shes got Hank."

"Oh, much better."

"Brian, Hank runs this bar, he works women, but ain't no funny stuff, he'd protect us with his life, Mike too. He's a decent man but don't ever call him on it."


	4. Chained

A/N- see its gettin gooder...lmao...;P

NO OWNY!!! ;)p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michaela woke with a start as the tent flap was jerked open. She was in Hank's arms and remembered the night before.

Hank grabbed her shaking hands after she had bandaged him and pulled her to him. He was soft and kind, the grasp wasn't wanting, it was merely supportive. Michaela had fallen asleep and Hank hadn't the heart to wake he apparently.

As Michaela had jumped Hank gripped her tighter in his arms and then as they both stood he stepped in front of her. Still grasping her hands behind him.

"Move aside boy, you had your chance to play hero. I see you didn't take the opportunity as I would have but now she'll do as we wish. You were lucky with your last defiance, you won't be so lucky again. You won't stop us or she'll have no one to comfort her later because you'll be dead."

"Don't you touch her."

Hank reached back for Michaela and was hit again by the butt of the driver's rifle. Hank fell unconcious, his previous injury resulting in the quick results.

Michaela watched, hopelessly struggling to get free. As she was pulled outside she saw Hank stirr and sighed.

The man holding Michaela threw her to the ground and clasped newly forged chains on her ankles.

"In case you want to run."

With a wink from the 'jailer' she was left to her own thoughts.


	5. Help needed

A/N- jeeze sully get it together...

Wanna own so bad...dont

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sully rode he tried to picture the bad that could be happening to Michaela, re reached the point where he had to stop thinking before he stopped to rest. Praying for the spirits to protect her and keep her soul safe. As he rose Wolf barked and Sully looked up, but it was too late, and the limb on the tree above him came barreling down.

Brian sat tending to the saloon and looking at the sky as Myra approached him. As she reached him she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't cha' get on home."

"I need to do this."

"What?"

"The tending."

"You got family waiting."

"Please, Colleen has got the house an stuff to watch, I need something to do."

"Alright, but don't you keep worrying Hank'll keep Mike safe..."

Myra left Brian to his thoughts and he looked up to the North Star.

Sully looked at the stars and called Wolf. He lay under the limb, horse to his left, Wolf approaching on his right. He couldn't move and he needed to get free as soon as possible.

"Wolf? Come ere' boy, you need to get Brian. Get Help, go."


End file.
